conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Coast
Côte-de-l'Or ( ) Costa del Oro ( ) 黃金海岸 ( ) Bờ Biển Vàng ( ) 황금의 연안 ( ) 金色海岸 ( ) الساحل الذهبي ( ) Ոսկի Ափ ( ) |the = the |Name = Gold Coast |Flag = Flag of Gold Coast.svg |Seal = Seal of Gold Coast.svg |status = Province of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = Pearl of the Occident (official) • Creole Province • Motley Province • La-la Province • Sunshine Province • Geaux Ceaux |Motto = Solius veri nos deducit ( : Truth alone guides us) |provincial_song = "Onward, Gold Coast!" |image_map = Map of Gold Coast.svg |MapAlt = |official_languages = | | | | | |Han | | | }} |Demonym = Gold Coaster |capital = Porciúncula |largest_city = Porciúncula |AreaRank = 18th |TotalAreaKS = 6,959 |TotalArea = 18,030 |PopRank = 1st |2010Pop = 11,383,987 |2010DensityKS = 1635.86 |2010Density = 631.4 |DensityRank = 3rd |HighestPoint = |HighestElevKS = 10,068 |HighestElev = 3,069 |LowestElevKS = 0 |LowestElev = 0 |HighestElevRank = 5th |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |admission_order = 4th |viceroy = Pamela Reeves |governor = Lord Martin Louis King, Jr. (R) |deputy = (R) |Legislature = Gold Coast Provincial Legislature |Upperhouse = Gold Coast Senate |Lowerhouse = Gold Coast General Assembly |senators = Daniel Laaksonen Christopher Chu |commoners = 50 total commoners 28 Democratic-Republicans 17 Royalists 5 Libertarians |time_zone = / |PostalAbbreviation = GC |TradAbbreviation = Gol., GoCo }}The Gold Coast is a province located on the southwestern coast of Sierra, a of the Kingdom of Sierra. The most populous province in Sierra with over 11 million people, the province is the 18th most extensive province by area. It is the 4th province in order of admittance into the Kingdom of Sierra, and wad admitted on November 28, 1858, the same day of the Kingdom's own creation. The Gold Coast shares borders with Kings to the north, the Inland Empire to the east, Orange to the south, and the to the west. Together, these provinces form the central apparatus of the Southwest Corridor, one of the world's largest megalopolises, and the Kingdom's most important region. It is the only second-level administrative region in the Kingdom to include as one of its official language, and one of the two to have as one. The capital, Porciúncula is the most populous city in the Gold Coast and the Kingdom of Sierra. It is also where the seat of government of Sierra and the Sierra is based (which is technically located within in the geopolitically distinct City of Porciúncula). Grands Ballons is the second most populous city in the province and eighth largest in the Kingdom. The Porciúncula–Grands Ballons and Oxnard Plain areas are respectively the first and ninth largest metropolitan statistical areas in the country. The triprovincial Greater Porciúncula, which includes the Riverside–San Bernardino metropolitan area in the Inland Empire and the New Rothenburg–St. Anne metropolitan area in Orange, is the largest urban region in the country and the fourth largest in the Americas. Much of the Gold Coast, including the overwhelming majority of the population, lies within in the central , , and , which are integral sections of the Greater Porciúncula Area. The and (both part of the ) separates the main basin from the northern regions of the province, which features the and the . Several, smaller mountain ranges are scattered throughout the province's northern, western, and southwestern regions, including the . The , , , and are the province's principal rivers, and all flow into the . Originally inhabited by the tribe and other Native Sierrans, the land of what is now known as the Gold Coast had its first contact with Europeans in 1542 by and in 1602. Claimed by , the Gold Coast was eventually inhabited by Spaniard civilians and soldiers following a successful 1771 expedition led by friar . By 1777, several cities including future capital Porciúncula was established, affirming Spanish control of the land. The Spanish cohabitation with the French in the Channel Islands (formally known as the French-Spanish Condominium) helped establish a large French population on the mainland, and subsequently, the rise of the Sierran Creoles. Following the of Mexico, the Gold Coast became part of the Mexican territory of , remaining so until the Mexican-American War. The war saw the eruption of the and the formation of the , the entity that would eventually evolve into the present-day Kingdom of Sierra. The attracted many foreigners to immigrate to Sierra, and many began settling in the Gold Coast where cities such as Porciúncula were rapidly expanding. Following the decision for the national government to relocate from San Francisco City to Porciúncula, the Gold Coast experienced massive demographic and social change, as well as a booming economy. Continued, intensive urbanization has placed the province at the epicenter of the Southwest Corridor megaregion. One of the densest and most developed provinces in the country, its urban sprawl has proliferated beyond provincial lines. The Gold Coast's rich colonial history has contributed to a strong multiracial, and multilingual heritage that predates the Sierran Cultural Revolution. By the 20th century, the province was so heavily influenced by Hispanic, French, Native Sierran, African, and Asian cultures, it became the bellwether indicator in Sierra's transition towards a more pluralistic society as a whole. The Gold Coast accounts for nearly 30% of the nation's entire GDP and has the largest economy in the country. Home to , the Gold Coast is renowned for its entertainment industries in film, music, television, and publishing. The Gold Coast is also the home to various major conglomerates and corporations and the Porciúncula Stock Exchange, one of the world's most prolific s in the world. Other important contributors to the Gold Coast's economy includes aerospace, tourism, medicine, law, and manufacturing. In 2016, it received over 11.3 million international tourists, the most out of all of the Kingdom's PSALTs. Etymology | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = Golden pueblo dog | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = Mayarí | Colors = , , | Dance = Colombo | Dinosaur = | Firearm = | Food = Chicken dessiné | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Solius veri nos deducit | Poem = | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = HIMS Gold Coast | Slogan = Prosperity Awaits | Soil = | Song = Onward, Gold Coast! | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = Gold Coast Marker.png }} .]] The name, the Gold Coast, originally only referred to the coasts further south of the province along what is now known as Pacífico Norte, a Sierran territory. The name was used to describe the waters and surrounding lands by the Spaniards who were in search for gold in their . It is the English translation for the Spanish name Costa del Oro and the French name Côte-de-l'Or. Although there was settlement throughout Los Pacíficos (known then as Baja California), the only settlement in the original "Gold Coast" was a small town situated between modern-day and Salsipuedes. The shifted Spaniard attention further north of the coasts. With missions straddling the coastline of present-day Laguna, Orange, and the Gold Coast from southeast-to-northwest, the Spaniard understanding of the "Gold Coast" was extended to include these geographic parts. French settlers who lived on the nearby Channel Islands also called the entire region. or the mainland, the "Gold Coast". As colonial Sierra grew in population, human activity and concentration was greatest along the and the . The disparity between the development in Baja California and Alta California was significant. Since there was a larger population of indigenous tribes in the basin (including populations of the and the ), and wider, fertile land ideal for agriculture and ranching, colonial development, and therefore civilization almost became exclusively associated with the present-day provinces of the Gold Coast, Orange, and Laguna, rather than Pacífico Norte. Colloquial naming of the region as "Gold Coast" continued even after New Spain achieved its independence in 1821 as Mexico. Although much of present-day federal Sierra was organized as the singular territory of Alta California, the Mexican government acknowledged the particular importance that the Gold Coast region held to the country. The Gold Coast was closer to the capital region than farther northern outposts of Alta California, and had become a well-established destination for anchorage by between the Asia-Pacific (Hani in particular) and the Mexican city of . Furthermore, trade and economic activity in both the Gold Coast and the Channel Islands created the one of the most productive domestic markets north of . By the time California gained its independence from Mexico, the Anglophone community had adopted the name themselves to refer to the region. Like the Spanish and the French, they also included the article "the" in front of its name. The residents who lived along this region organized together to form the State of the Gold Coast. When California reorganized itself into Sierra, the northernmost partition of the state that now includes most of the current Gold Coast and parts of Kings retained the name, the "Gold Coast". Common abbreviations for the Gold Coast include GC, KS-GC, Gol., and GoCo. Residents and citizens from the Gold Coast are officially referred to as "Gold Coasters" and colloquially as "Gold Coasties", "Coasters", "Goldies", or "Gocoastians". Geography With a total of 4,751 square miles (12,310 km2), 4,058 square miles (10,510 km2) of the Gold Coast is land while 693 square miles (1,790 km2; 14.6% of the total area) is water, making the province the 18th largest province by total area in the country. If the Gold Coast were a country, it would be larger than but smaller than . The Gold Coast, the Inland Empire, Orange, Imperial, and Kings are the integral parts of the Southwest Corridor (also known as the Southland or Southwestern Sierra). Topography The province is divided into two distinct geographical regions: the to the south, and several mountain ranges and valleys including (the latter which marks the westernmost point of the ) to the north. The two regions are separated by the west-to-east running and which are both part of the larger . The natural geographic barrier between the basin and the drier valleys lie the . Other prominent mountain ranges include the , the , and , all of which are in the northeastern region of the province. As with the rest of the western coastal regions of Sierra and the continental American coastlines along the in general, the Gold Coast lies within the , subjecting the province to frequent s which may sometimes lead to s (the latter which is rare). Although the does not run through the Gold Coast, the province is nonetheless subjected to its activity. Smaller faults that run near or branch off the San Andreas Fault such as the , however, do lie within the Gold Coast, and has at times been the cause of notably strong earthquakes. The Gold Coast's unique mountainous geography contributes to the smog and pollution that covers the Gold Coast and neighboring provinces. The steep mountains and the Pacific Ocean also contribute to the notorious and wildfires that occur seasonally. Prior to the passage of Proposition 11 in 1998, the Gold Coast included all of the Channel Islands which were off the southwestern coast in the . Climate Most of the Gold Coast features a - ( Csb on the coast and Csa inland). The Porciúncula Basin region is characterized by warm or hot summers and mild, cool winters. The weather is generally cooler year-round near the coast. Precipitation generally occurs during the winter and spring with occasional, sporadic s during the summertime. Overall, the province annually receives only 35 days of rain with the rest of the days mostly sunny. There are extreme variations in temperature throughout the province. Along the coast, temperatures are generally cooler while inland, mountainous regions are warmer. is exceptionally rare in the valleys but occur more often on the mountains during the winter months of and . Like the rest of the coastal southwestern Sierra region, the province is subject to local weather phenomena from to the notorious . Northern Gold Coast is considerably drier than southern Gold Coast due to its warm semi-arid steppe climate (Köppen climate classification BSh). With fewer rainfall and higher temperatures during the spring and summer, the climate differences between the two regions are noticeably different although not drastic. Ecology Flora The coastal plains and the are classified as ecoregions and further specified as having a environment. Much of the southern low-lying regions of the Gold Coast are part of the ecoregion. In the mountains, the area features a ecoregion instead. These region is susceptible to wildfires during the late summer and early fall, when thick vegetation dry out and a combination of weather and human activity can provoke fires from occurring. As a province predominantly featuring a chaparral environment, the Gold Coast is home to hundreds of species of plants, dozens of which are endemic to the region. Among these species include the Artemisia serra ( ), Salvia mellifera ( ), Salvia apiana ( ), Eriogonum fasciculatum ( ), and Rhus integrifolia ( ). Various species of grass, , and such as , Agave shawii ( ), Dudleya caespitosa ( ), Cylindropuntia prolifera ( ), and the Bergerocactus emoryi ( ) are also found naturally along the provincial coast. The province's native plants are well-adapted to the climate and topography, and many are drought-resistant. On higher elevations, a mixture of chaparral and oak woodlands can be found. Further up, species of pine and fir trees can be found growing. Notable species of tree found to grow in this area include the (Douglas-fir), (Coulter pine), (Sierra walnut), (Jeffrey pine), (Coastal Douglas-fir), (Ponderosa pine), (white fir), and (lodgepole pine). Fauna The Gold Coast is home to a variety of animal species both terrestrial and marine. It is home to nearly a hundred of native species unique to the region only, which has been threatened by human development, climate change, and habitat loss. The Gold Coast has one of the nation's most stringent conservation laws, and toughest hunting and fishing laws in the country. Dozens of species of s are endemic to the Gold Coast, including the . Other species of reptiles include the , a native species distributed across all parts of the province. Birds present in the province include the , the critically-endangered , and the . Seven species of hawk and eight species of owls, falcons, and eagles have been documented in the province. As a part of the , the Gold Coast receives seasonal, migratory populations of wildfowl and other avian species that head their way towards the equator during the fall and winter. There are also many species of insects and spiders including the and the . Terrestrial mammals include the , the , the , the , , s, s, and the . In the coasts, s, s, and s, as well as several species of are known to live off the shores of the Gold Coast. History Prehistory The earliest known date of human presence in what is now the Gold Coast was around 8000 BC. By 3000 BC, the people, who were originally from the , had settled permanently in the region following an extended in their homeland. Other notable tribes in the area included the who lived in present-day northern Gold Coast, the , and the who lived along the coasts of northwest Gold Coast. The natives functioned as a society, and they traded extensively amongst each other and neighboring tribes. The indigenous people made extensive utility of the nearby waters for fishing and exploration. By the time the Spanish first arrived to the Gold Coast in 1542, an estimated 5,000 to 10,000 Tongva were living in the Gold Coast. Spanish and French colonial period and were the first Europeans known to land on the Gold Coast (1542 and 1602 respectively). Although the former declared the Gold Coast and surrounding areas to be Spanish territory, there were no further European developments in the area until the arrival of the Franciscan friar, in 1771. Serra and his men established the Gold Coast's only mission, near modern . The mission was among the first of the twenty-one sites that Serra and his expedition established during their expedition across Sierra. On the nearby Channel Islands (only about 22 miles off the coast of San Pedro), French admiral and explorer and his men visited the islands during their tour of the Spanish Californian colonies. Bougainville was commissioned by King to circumnavigate the globe and to report any scientific or cultural discoveries during his expedition. After receiving permission by the Spaniard colonial government, Bougainville and his men were allowed free passage through Spanish territorial waters, and anchored on Santa Catalina Island, the same island that Spanish explorer Cabrillo had visited more than a century earlier. Interested in developing a French settlement in the North American Pacific Coast, Bougainville left behind 30 of his men to set up a colony. The admiral's men established the town of Louisville, although they quickly ran into freshwater shortages and lack of wood. This colonial experiment was conducted without the knowledge of the Spaniards. The Spaniards only discovered this when the Frenchmen sailed for present-day Grands Ballons (then known as Bola Grande by the Spaniards), seeking assistance from the Spaniards. Initially, the Spanish authorities were reluctant to allow the French to continue, and were compelled to evict them. However, on May 9, 1768, the Our Lady of Catalina reportedly appeared before both the French and the Spaniards near the eastern banks of . Several eyewitness accounts reported seeing the Virgin Mary and the Holy Child, and one even claimed "Mary's glory exceeded that of the sun and the waters shined white". The supposed supernatural event was interpreted by the witnesses as a holy sign to allow the French to settle the islands and to further develop Alta California. Stories of the event inspired thousands throughout New Spain and spurred interest in the Gold Coast. In 1777, the governor of toured the Spanish territory with the responsibility of selecting sites for the establishment of new civil towns (pueblos) to accommodate Spanish military posts (presidios) and its growing collection of missions and ports. Among the pueblos de Neve established included future Gold Coast capital city, Porciúncula, which was located about 22 miles north of Bola Grande. The first Spanish settlers (44 in all; 22 adults and 22 children) to arrive to new town of Los Angeles became known as the (the "townspeople"). De Neve leased tens of thousands of acreage to Spanish soldiers and settlers, granting ranchos and s to people for agricultural and mining purposes. Due to the great lengths between Mexico, the center of New Spain, and The Californias, the region's population exercised an exceptionally large degree of autonomy. Nonetheless, the ratio between the white Europeans (known as s) and the colored indigenous and mestizos so prevalent throughout the Spanish colonies, persisted in the Gold Coast as well, and the racial hierarchy revolving around the concept of (cleanliness of blood) prevailed. Mexican period The Gold Coast remained under Spanish rule until the for Mexico was accomplished in 1821. Following Mexican control, the Gold Coast experienced exponential population growth, increased economic activity, and urban development. Through the Mexican government's land grants system, various communities were able to spring forward throughout the province and thousands of acres of land were converted into farmland or es. As a semi- state, the Mexican government officially dismantled the Spanish mission system, dispossessing the Church of property rights to land formerly associated with the missions, and sold them to the general public. Former s and s were also released to the public in a similar fashion, offering it to willing buyers. With expendable land, the government sold large acreages of unclaimed land to citizens at cheap prices using a relatively rudimentary system. Like the rest of Sierra, then known as , many Mexican citizens had begun forming their own distinct identity as . Mestizos and Creoles continued to face harsh discrimination from the local Californian government, although some of their wealthiest members were nonetheless able to own property and hold office. Throughout Mexican California, more immigrants from Anglo-America began settling in, often without the permission of the Mexican government. Living on the land as citizens required one to accept the teachings of and the knowledge of the . Many Americans who were and spoke primarily , were either unaware of the law or indifferent to it. While the Mexican government attempted to deport Americans who failed to uphold these two requirements, the English-speaking American communities continued to grow, including the Gold Coast. In Porciúncula, Anglo settlers began establishing local organizations to boost their political standing, causing further agitation of local Mexican officers. Californian period Eventually, the outbreak of the led to a revolt in Alta California that first began in the norhern Californian town of and spread to all regions including the Gold Coast. The was declared shortly thereafter and secured its independence following the end of the war through the signage of the . With the creation of the California Republic, the Gold Coast was officially organized into the State of Porciúncula, a name reflective of the Gold Coast's largest city and capital. Following the discovery of gold in northern California, international interest in California heightened, elevating the Gold Coast's chances towards further development despite it being over 500 miles south of the region. Advertising its future name, the Gold Coast for its weather and land, Porciúncula presented itself as a " " of economic prosperity and sustainability. Porciúncula attracted thousands of Americans, Mexicans, Europeans, and Asians seeking economic opportunities and new lives. Early provincehood After ten years of independence, the Californian government found itself struggling to assert its sovereignty. The lack of a strong, central government backed with a weak, inefficient police force, led to calls for a stronger, newer government. In 1858, after the formation of the California Constitution Convention, a new constitution was drafted and ratified, effectively creating the Kingdom of Sierra. The former state of Porciúncula was simultaneously admitted into the Kingdom along with 21 other provinces as the "Gold Coast" on November 28, 1858. Initially, San Francisco City of the San Francisco province was designated as the Kingdom's capital. As it was the capital of the former republic, the government continued to maintain operations there. However, Porciúncula's faster growth and development as well as optimal space led the government to relocate its seat from the northern city to the Gold Coast. This decision bolstered the province's growth as the government allocated more resources and finances to improve the province's standing. From a population little under 25,000 in 1858 to 1.2 million by the end of the 1870s, the province experienced extraordinary economic boom and demographic expansion. During the Sierran Civil War, Porciúncula was under the persistent threat of being overtaken by the Republicans, and was the primary target of Isaiah Landon and his men during the climax of the war period. Porciúncula narrowly escaped invasion when Republican troops were halted at , some 50 miles north of the Porciúncula Valley, by defending Monarchists who were able to turn the tide of war in favor of the Kingdom. As Porciúncula continued grow, so did the surrounding regions within the province including , , , and . Continued immigration from Asia created heavily Asian-concentrated communities in , , and . Similarly, predominantly Hispanic towns and neighborhoods such as and , reflected the apparent socio-ethnic segregation phenomenon occurring in the province. Sierran Cultural Revolutionary period As Sierra expanded, new government projects and urban development helped accelerate population growth in the Gold Coast. The construction and completion of the Royal Interprovincial Freeway System drastically improved transportation and allowed the rise of more around Porciúncula. Meanwhile, the Gold Coast began to establish itself as the international leader in the entertainment industry as filmmakers and entertainers arrived to . Contemporary period Continued investment in the province coupled with innovation and positive population growth, the Gold Coast continued to rise through the 20th century to the economic heavyweight it has become in contemporary times. Among the wealthiest provinces in the Kingdom, the Gold Coast nonetheless has the highest income inequality as it continues to suffer (best evidenced through Porciúncula's ) and aging public education system. The government of the Gold Coast has, under various governorships including present Prime Minister Steven Hong undertaken the task to improve life for lower income Gold Coasters. Demographics The Sierra Royal Bureau of Census estimates that the population of the Gold Coast in May 2015 is 12,188,005. In the 2010 census, 11,383,987 people were counted as citizens of the Gold Coast. With most of its population growth stemming from continued immigration from regions such as and , some of the Gold Coast's more established populations have since the early 1990s, began moving out of the province, mostly to the Inland Empire, Clark, or Orange. The Gold Coast has been the Kingdom's most populous province since 1878, home to 3 of the 20 largest cities in Sierra: Porciúncula (1st), Grands Ballons (10th), and Pasadena (19th). Racial and ancestral makeup *34% (3,870,555) *23% (2,618,317) *17% / (1,935,278) *12% (1,366,078) *8% Mixed of any races (910,720) *6% Other races inc. Native Sierran and Hawaiian (683,039) The Gold Coast has the highest concentration of black Sierrans, the second highest concentration of Hispanics and Asians, as well as the second largest non-Hispanic white population. Culture The culture of the Gold Coast has held a strong role in the national culture, responsible for many contemporary values and customs held nationwide. A predominantly Western culture, the Gold Coast holds heavy Asian and Hispanic influence, especially the former. Due to its proximity to the coast and the border, the Gold Coast has attracted hundreds of diverse groups and populations who have contributed to the province's culture. Public perception of the Gold Coast as idyllic, innovative, and an ideal tourist destination has all largely been in part to the province's relatively liberal culture, geography, climate, and economy. Religion The largest religious denomination by number of adherents in the Gold Coast by percentage in 2010 was the with 31%. The next largest denominations included Evangelical of any church at 21% and Mainline Protestants of any church at 19%. The largest Protestant churches include the Evangelicals, , , and . Those unaffiliated with any religion or faith were 17% of the population. Adherents of any of the churches represented 3% of the total population. Those part of any other Christian denominations such as accounted for 4% of the population. 2% of the Gold Coast are , 1% , and 0.5% . The remaining 0.5% included , adherents of the , , and other religions. Languages The official languages of the province include the nine languages recognized nationally ( , , , , , , , , and Serran) and two additional languages recognized at the provincial level ( and ). Approximately 57% of the population (6,488,872) spoke English as their at home while the rest did not. About 28% (3,187,516) spoke the second most commonly spoken language, Spanish. The Gold Coast has the highest concentration in the country of Arabic, Armenian, Korean, Japanese, and Thai speakers; second highest concentration of Chinese, , , Spanish, and Vietnamese speakers; and third largest concentration of Tagalog speakers. Economy The economy of the Gold Coast is the largest in the country in terms of GDP and is largely driven by international trade, banking and finance, entertainment, technology, tourism, and apparel. The province is also the largest manufacturing center in the country and is home to one of the world's busiest ports: the and . As of 2015, the Gold Coast's (GRP) is about $1.089 trillion, or about 21% of Sierra's $5.177 trillion (GDP). If the Gold Coast were its own country, its GDP would make it the 20th largest in the world by GDP, larger than , the , and . The five largest sectors in the Gold Coast are trade, professional and business utilities, government, education and health services, and financial services. With an economy largely dependent on the , the province nonetheless has had a traditional manufacturing base that continues to thrive in contemporary times. The Gold Coast is the second top producer in the country in and the top producer in , , and . Infrastructure Energy The Gold Coast has the highest demand for electricity and is the largest user of the utility in the entire kingdom. While the province is home to two plants, several dozen s, and an extensive power grid system, a significant amount of energy is imported from other provinces through or solar sources. and also play an important role in the province's energy usage. Because of the province's large driving population, the demand for is the highest in the country, with domestic output accounting for nearly 40% of the national population. Freeways ), the Grands Ballons Freeway in Porciúncula.]] The Gold Coast is renowned for its extensive freeway systems, with over 15 major highways spanning across the province, connecting several major cities to out-of-provincial metropolitan areas. Notorious for frequent and , renovation and improvement of the Gold Coast's roads are among the top priorities of the provincial government. The Gold Coast Department of Transportation manages the province's provincial routes as well as the highways part of the national Interprovincial Highway System that run through the province. As of 2015, there are three controlled-access s in the province as well as several paid lanes that contribute to provincial revenue. The Gold Coast Highway Patrol services all highways with police-related law enforcement and assistance. Major highways Rail The Gold Coast's public rail and transit system is provided by Sierrail under the management and supervision of the Gold Coast Provincial Department of Transportation. The primary line in the province is while an integrated and system is provided by . Airports The (LAX) is the primary to service the province and the . One of the world's busiest airports, LAX is operated by the , an agency owned by the City of Porciúncula. Other airports in the province include (VNY) in , the (GRB) in , the (BUR) in , the (AVA) in , (HHR) in , and the (OXR) in . Several airports also service the province. These include the (CPM) in , the (EMT) in , the (POC) in , the (WHP) in , the (SMO) in , the (TOA) in , and the (AVF) in . Gold Coast residents are also serviced two other major airports which are located outside the provincial limits: the ( ; RION) and the ( ; QAA) with the former based in the province of the Inland Empire and the latter based in the province of Orange. Seaports The province's two principal seaports, the and the is the largest and most complex port in and is the world's third largest port by shipping volume. In addition, the Port of Porciúncula is the largest cruise center in the country, servicing over a million passengers annually. also link the to the mainland at . Water Water, an important and hotly contested resource, is the source of ongoing political tension. As with most of the country, the province is subjected to periodic s and water shortages, making water use and conservation a critical issue for the province. The Gold Coast receives most of its water from the from northern Sierra and the System from eastern Sierra. Government and politics A province of Sierra, the Gold Coast features a semi- government with an elected , alongside its own legislature, courts, constitution, and laws within the context of the Sierran federal system and subject to the Crown. The Crown in Right of the Gold Coast is represented by their appointed Lord Superintendent, who carries out the viceregal duties and responsibilities of the Monarch when the latter is out of the province, or is unable to assume the role wherever appropriate. All laws and orders passed within the Gold Coast at the provincial level are done in the name of the Lord Superintendent. The capital city, Porciúncula, is also the capital of the entire Kingdom itself, although the two systems have distinct and separate institutions/buildings. The Governor of the Gold Coast, heads the civilian wing of the executive branch, and serves a infinitely renewable term of 4 years. Other executive posts include the Lieutenant Governor, the Attorney General, Secretary of State, Province Treasurer, Province Controller, Province Ombudsman, and Province Superintendent of Education. The Gold Coast Provincial Legislature is with the Senate as the and the General Assembly as the . Senators are elected every four years while assemblyman every two years. The Gold Coast's legal system is based on English and elements of the Spanish . The highest court in the province is the Supreme Court, which has oversight over all cases pertaining to the provincial constitutional law and cases originating in the province. Each county in the province is headed by a Superior Court and a Courts of Appeal. is a legal form of punishment and two methods are allowed: and . The latter however, has not been in use since 1961. With respect to the Sierran federal system and the Monarch, all laws of the Gold Coast may not contradict the Constitution. In addition, federal law where it applies, supersedes provincial laws in theory, although in practice, federal laws may be ignored in place of Gold Coast law. All provincial officials including the Governor swear allegiance to the Monarch and the Lord Superintendent. Education Education, an issue relegated from the federal government to the provinces, is overseen by the Gold Coast Department of Education. Home to over 50 institutions, among these include the (UGCP) and the (USS). The main public university systems in the province is the Gold Coast branches of the University of Sierra (University of the Gold Coast) and the Sierra National University (Gold Coast Provincial) systems. Nearly 700,000 students between the ages of 5 and 18 are enrolled in the Gold Coast's public school system which features four s and over 200 schools. Another 30,000 are enrolled in a private, religious, or online school. Some 15,000 are independently tutored or . Sports The Gold Coast is home to eight major professional sports teams, all located in Porciúncula. The following listed below are as follows: Aside from professional sports, the Gold Coast is home to well-established and reputable collegiate sports teams, including the and the . The annual held in is the nation's most important collegiate football event. The Gold Coast receives the distinction as the only province in the country to have hosted an : twice in and . Both of the events were held in Porciúncula. See also Channel Islands • Orange |Southwest = Channel Islands |West = Channel Islands • Kings |Northwest = Kings }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra